Satellite Heart
by MaidenMelancholy
Summary: Sam lost his memories and Mike helped them through this rough time. but how will their relationship fair now that Sam's memories are back?


**This is basically the ending to a fanfic i was too lazy to write. Sam has amnesia and Mike helps him through it they fall in love blah blah blah all that good shit. Might actually write it one day but don't hold your breathe. I'm really bad about grammatical errors so if you see any let me know.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Mike reluctantly pressed pause on his PS3 controller, looking at the front door from the living room. Even though you could barely see anything through the warped glass of the door he knew that silhouette well.<p>

_Mike opened the door to find Sam Evans and his parents standing on his front porch. At this Mike had to admit he was a little confused._

'_Hello you must be Michael.' His mother was the first to speak._

'_Uh yea- I mean yes ma'am.' Mike corrected himself._

'_May we come?' Sam's father asked_

'_Oh um yes, please.'_

_Mike poured the family each a cup of tea._

'_It's Jasmine.' Mike said as he sat in the chair across from the Evans . . .es, Evanses? Evansss? Evansi? Evans's? Anyway he was sitting across from them._

'_I've never drunken tea like this before! It feels so . . . foreign.' Mrs. Evans said as she took another sip of the tea. Though Mr. Evans and Sam both gave the tea cups in there hand a skeptical look._

'_Well Mike we didn't come here to sip tea. We came here to ask you a sort of favor.' Mr. Evans said with a stern voice. 'Now if the rumor mill is churning out the good stuff like it was in my day I'm sure you know all about Sammy's condition.' _

_Mike glanced over at the blonde who was avoiding eye contact with him. _

'_So he really does have amnesia?'_

'_Yep you seem to have the jest of it. Sammy here has lost all his memories. Now you're probably thought that stuff like this only happens on TV well it turns out it not just hogwash.'_

_Mike was about to open his mouth but Mr. Evans beat him to it. 'Now you're probably thinkin? What does this all have to do with me? Well ya see Mikey. Can I call you Mikey?'_

_Shoulder shrug_

'_Ya see Mikey. The Misses and I have already had this trip to Europe planned for months and as unfortunate as Sammy's condition is the doctor says other than his head being emptier than the theater on the Justin Bebier movie opening night, Sammy's just fine and that we shouldn't cancel our trip._

'_We're going to ride gondolas down the streets of Venice, walk the coliseum in Rome, it's gonna be so romantic.'_

'_So you want me to check up on him every now and then.' Mike assumed_

'_Well we were wondering if you could do a little more than that. Help em get to and from school, help him with his memory practices keep em out of trouble and such. You think you could do that?_

' _. . . Yeah'_

He let out a pained sigh and hauled himself off the couch with as least enthusiasm as he could muster. He knew this was coming it was only a matter of time.

He stood at the door hesitant to reach for the knob, contemplating if he was ready for this confrontation. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't home.

"Mike . . . I can see you." A call came from the other side of the door.

That idea's out the window. He unlocked the door slowly opening it. Sam stood in the door way a look of most seriousness plastered on his face. He was wearing his lettermen jacket again. Of course he was back on the team. Everything was bound to go back to normal now. His eyes had sort of focus in them, the way they do after you've been thinking about something for hours on in and you've finally found that one irrefutable answer. Such determination radiated off him that Mike could only stand to look in those eyes for a few seconds before his own eyes flew to the floor. He couldn't. He couldn't look the other in the eyes. Not after-

"Can I come in?" Sam asked

" . . . . Yeah" Mike said slowly stepping aside. Sam passes him and he can't help but get lost in the blonde's scent.

_Sam and Mike are sprawled out on Mike's bed. Mike lying on his stomach reading a novel while Sam's on his back next to him. The teen's eyes are closed as he's listening to the music pumping out of Mike's stereo. The blonde opens his eyes as he feels slight pressure on his chest and all he can see is the top of Mikes head. _

'_What are you doing?' The confused teen asks_

'_I like the way you smell.' A muffled voice answered. Sam chuckles and a smile creeps cross Mikes face as feels the others chest rise and fall in rapid successions._

'_It's the body wash my mom buys me. Irish Springs I think.' Mike buried his head into Sam taking in the scent lost in bliss. Until he realized he couldn't pull his head back or move it at all for that matter. Sam laughed out loud as he smothered the Asian into his shirt with all the might his right hand could muster. After a bit of a struggle his victim was able to pull himself free. He sat up on his knees his hair a mess as he gasped for air. That 'I could have died' look fresh in his eyes. _

'_Just helping you get a better wif' Sam sat up, a mischievous grin still on his face, but Mike was not amused_

'_I'm not amused' (told ya.)_

'_Okay, okay I'm sorry' Sam reached up at Mike, the other watched suspiciously as the blond pulled him into a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss Sam couldn't help but feel a little worried when the dark haired teen had the same mischievous smile he himself donned but a moment ago but before he could say anything a pillow was slammed into his face._

"Modern Warfare?"

"W-what?" Mike came back to reality, shutting the door he turned back toward the living room where Sam stood. His hands jammed into his jacket.

"I said, you playing Modern Warfare?"

"Oh . . . yeah, I was just . . . yeah" Mike walked over to the couch returning to his spot. Sam plopped down at the other end of the sofa. Mike didn't dare look over in the other's direction. They sat there in awkward silence.

"You want something to drink? We go lemonade." Mike finally spoke

"You know I love you mom's lemonade." He said with a smile. Mike returned it with a weak smile of his own before getting up for the kitchen.

Two glasses he sat on the counter. He pulled the pitcher of lemonade filling the two glasses before placing it back in the fridge.

"My memories came back, you heard, right?" Mike was a little startled but he didn't outwardly show. He turned around to find Sam leaning against the kitchen door frame.

'_They just make me so made! I'm not a stupid, I'm not retarded I just don't remember!' Sam paced back and forward across the Chang's living room. Young Chang stared on with a sympathetic look on his face._

'_They just don't understand Sam, it'll be okay, and once your memories come back everything'll go back to normal. _

'_And what if they never come back?'_

'_They'll come back'_

"Yeah, I heard." He handed the other his drink. There was a more silence. Sam stepped forward placing his glass on the counter putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. He leaned forward kissing teen ever so softly at first then deeper and deeper. They parted and Sam wanted to search Mike's eyes for an answer but apparently the kitchen floor tiles were doing the most interesting things at the moment.

"I thought . . . now that I have my memories back I'd be sick to my stomach after doing that . . . . but I wasn't, at the same time it feels knew. Like it's the first time that I'm Really kissed you.

"Sam, I'm sorry" He blurted out. The other stared on in momentary shock before finally replying.

"_Sam, I'm sorry" He blurted out. The other stared on in momentary shock before finally replying _

'_I think that was the first time a guy has every kissed me' Sam ran his fingertips over his lips._

'_I'm sorry I just, we were talking and I, I just couldn't help myself and you, then I' Mike turned to run but something grabbed his hand. He turned back to Sam who surprisingly had a calm look on his face._

'_Dude, It's okay, kalm yo tits.'_

"For what?"

"I was sposed to look after you while your memories were gone but instead I took advantage of you for my own selfish feelings. Forcing you to think we had something that I wanted to believe was true." Mikes eyes fell to the floor again.

"Who says it wasn't true? Mike I really did feel that way for you, I still do. You said it yourself. Just because I lost my memories didn't mean I lost myself. The guy you feel in love with is still here. He's right here waiting for you to look him in the eyes at least once. look at me Mike, please."

Reluctantly Mike tore his eyes way from the Kitchen floor tile drama he was watching, just when it was getting good too. The floor tile closes to the counter is cheat on the tile closes to the fridge with the tile cracked tile two tiles over from the tile closest to the door and shit was bout the go down. He looked up and met a pair of green eyes staring so intensely back at him. Sam Kissed him again but this time Mike pushed him away.

"What?" a confused Sam asked.

"What about Quinn?"

"I left Quinn. She wasn't there when I need her, and you were. She was too busy with Finn anyway. She thought I didn't know but she's not as great a liar as she thinks she is. I don't know why I didn't break it off months ago."

A smile crept across Mikes face. He slipped pass the other teen. "Wanna watch a movie? I just got Priest on blue-ray."

"You're such a loser! No one buys Blu-ray. Dvd's are perfectly fine." The blonde followed him back into the living room.

"Alright Sam kalm yo tits, we're not having the 'Blu-ray vs. Dvd' argument again."

The two teens sat on the couch as the movie started. Ready for some kickass vampire on priest duelege.

"We don't have to start going to gay conventions and shit do we?" Sam smirked

"No put I think we have to attend the Gay community meets once a month. You know just so we can keep up with all up to date gay do's and don'ts." They both laughed as the movie title flashed on the screen.


End file.
